Lightening and Water
by bloodypleasure
Summary: Kyo finds a unexpected discovery, what will he end up doing? What happens when the discovery is more then it seems? Rated M to cover my bases
1. Chapter 1

**LIGHTNING LIKE WATER**

**AN: I do. not. own. anything. I don't even own decent laces for my boots let alone Dir En Grey. Besides if I actually OWNED Diru, why the bloody H would I even be doing this? Huh?**

**On another note my net currently thinks it's funny to keep cutting in and out, and when I FINALLY get it working? Some WONDERFUL GENUIS in my house resets the modem…starting me back at square one. READ AND REVIEW, otherwise I refuse to post more.**

**WARNINGS : YAOI, don't like, don't read. Warnings come as apply.**

Kyo sighed as the lights to his apartment flickered. The rumble from the skies outside made him wince as he brushed his dyed blonde hair out of his slightly round featured face. Remembering that he hadn't rolled up the windows to his car for rain he smoothly stood. Leaning slightly Kyo grabbed the keys off the oak coffee table in the small apartment with a swing of his hands.

~Time Elapse~

As Kyo opened his dark red car he presses the small black button for the electric windows. Watching the driver side windows roll up he sighed. The rain was hard and cold, the night already being chilly made the weather go from bad to horrid. Kyo squinted at the clouds above him as he sighed he looked at the rear driver windows. Rolling them up then the other back windows he sneezed lightly. Looking at the last window he started rolling them up before a movement in the alley beyond the window caught his eye as he continued rolling up the window. There. A small movement and Kyo frowned, sweeping blonde hair off his face he shut the door after making sure the car was in order.

The alley was slightly flooded; about an inch of water was sitting on the ground. Half an inch more than the rest of the area; the alley was designed to drain both the streets it connected. A failed job Kyo would say. Kyo sneezed again as he was chilled to the bone. He had only been outside for possibly slightly more than ten fifteen minutes. Glancing around Kyo looked for something yellow, thinking it was probably a cat or the like.

"Hello?" Kyo softly yelled, trying to not look suspicious and get his wariness out of his system. Hearing nothing Kyo started to leave sure that his eyes were giving out on him.

"One…" Kyo heard a faint half plea and turned looking harder in the rain. He saw a shaking, small frame and moved to it, the clothes were tattered. Breathing heavily the person looked at him with dull caramel eyes. "Ne, Angel-sama…help me?" Kyo got the impression that the person thought that he was going to die. For some reason he couldn't accept that.

"Okay, what's your name?" Kyo asked but they already passed out. Kyo picked up the rail thin body and carried it inside. At least he wouldn't be bored anytime soon.

~Time Elapse~

"Always by you, my love you don't see me. Ah, how the blooms look when you're near." Kyo sang softly as he cleaned the stove. He had noticed the burnt remains of his dinner and felt guilty. Thus wise he was cleaning. His voice was a little low seeing as he didn't want to wake the man in the other room. Already feeling guilty he changed the man's clothes. "What to do? Ah you don't love me, alone again in the moonlight. Sparkling, sparkling tears on the floor." Kyo kept up the small song and washed off the last turning and jumping when he saw the wraith-like figure and sighed. "Well first things first." The figure stared at the floor soundlessly. Kyo puffed out his left cheek as he thought. "Do you want a bath?" the figure didn't do anything so Kyo shrugged and went back to humming, jumping when the man looked up. Kyo stopped humming to star wondering if he was going to talk. As soon as he stopped humming the man looked back down and resumed his last position of staring. Kyo tilted his head slightly then smirked slightly. "Till you whisper love me, love me. That's all I ask for, love me." Kyo softly sang looking at the man for a reaction. The man twitched his hand fast at his side at the first side then looked up half-way through the second line. Kyo tried something more up-beat and started singing to the beat of a song he heard off of the radio earlier on in the week. "Would you like to take a bath?" Kyo felt ridiculous but when the man started following him as he walked to the bathroom he couldn't help but smile. Who was he to judge the man anyway? After coaxing the man in the bath, not an easy feat since he needed his clothes off, Kyo selected something to clean off his dark dirt covered skin.

After cleaning the man off Kyo smiled happily. He had learned something about the man. Such things like he had red hair and light skin. Kyo was still worried by the doll like behavior. He would only move at the sound of music, like a music box dancer. The man had stayed a week already, completely burning up and passed out Kyo had tried to do his best to take care of him. Kyo was actually shocked he survived, he wasn't the nurturing type. Kyo snapped back to attention as the water made a gurgling sound as the dark grey water flowed out swirling between the thin milky thighs. Normally such events would make Kyo feel awkward, but this man really didn't seem to know what to do. Kyo leaned over, still humming and had the man sit on the side of the tub as he refilled it. After it filled he washed him again, until the water was only cloudy from the soap and his hair gleamed cleanly. Kyo smiled and gently dried him off with a large crimson towel. Grinning Kyo noticed it was the same color as his hair.

Kyo quickly stripped and filled the tub again quickly scrubbing him down until his skin was a light pink and his scalp hurt slightly. Rinsing off, he dried off with a blue towel, than jumped slightly as a thin hand touched his shoulder. Kyo looked with slightly wide brown eyes before noticing it was the man. The man shifted his fingers into Kyo's hair, the silky blonde hair wetly gleaming. The man ran his hands through Kyo's hair over and over. Kyo stood there shocked but content to let the man do this, so they stood. Eventually their haired dried and Kyo's hair frizzed slightly with the slight abuse it got from the man's large hands.

"What should I call you then huh?" Kyo asked smirking slightly at the man. The soft slightly happy look he had died down a bit. Kyo tilted his head slightly without thinking as he regarded the man. "Don't like your name then? Well in any case what were you doing out there?" Kyo took the man's wrist, pausing for a second to see if it was okay with him before leading him to his bedroom. "You don't have to tell me of course so I'll just guess…you're a magic eggplant that will grant me three wishes." He heard a slight huffing sound behind him the sounded suspiciously like a laugh. "No? A magic kumquat then." The noise was louder and Kyo smirked slightly as he let go and rooted through his clothes for something that would fit the tall man. He eventually found a large white button up and black slacks. "Here you go then…" Kyo let the sentence go watching the man absently play with a small dangle on the table near him, tapping it back and forth. "Kitty-kun." Kyo finished with a smirk making the man look up with a question on his face. "Well you wouldn't give a name Kitty." Kyo's smirk widened on his face and he spotted a quirk on the man's face. Minute to anyone else but Kyo was looking closely. Kyo walked to the man with his clothes in one arm and his clothes in the other. "I won't assume you know how to dress so I'll ask this. Point out what you don't think you can handle." When he didn't move Kyo raised an eyebrow glancing at a large dark spot near his ribs. "No need to be prideful, I won't think less of you." He let out a small sigh while looking at the man and pointed to his waist then his chest. Kyo noticed finally that the arm he moved wasn't the arm on the side of the bruise. "What did you do to that?" Kyo slipped on a pair of black cargo pants that hung on his slim waist slightly. The man shook his head and Kyo shrugged slipping on a shirt. "Wait do you normally go commando?" Kyo asked noticing that he hadn't grabbed him drawers. The man turned pink. "How about I just uh get you covered up?"

~You know what this means~

Kyo let out a frustrated scream startling Kitty. The bright red-head looked over at Kyo with large eyes as he let out a low growl. Kyo was glaring from the couch at a sleek black laptop on the coffee table. Kitty stood and walked over sitting near Kyo, abandoning the newspaper he was looking at. He couldn't see what was wrong so he leaned closer.

"Twenty-five." Kyo growled again then darted his eyes over to Kitty. "Sit closer Kitty." Kyo's voice was angry, but Kitty knew it wasn't at him. Moving closer he let out a small surprised noise as Kyo pulled his upper body into his lap. Kyo started running his fingers through the blood-red hair and the other man thought. In the three weeks he lived with Kyo, he had been silent. Kyo had filled the air with words the first week then talked whenever the second week. Now he was at ease with the others silence. The silent man had also taken note of other little quirks the man had taken on to accommodate him. Kyo now figured out how to tell without words what he needed and just gave it to him. Kyo sighed and stopped petting Kitty effectively bringing him out of his daze. The man looked up. "What's up Kitty?"

"Die." A quiet low voice murmured. Kyo blinked slowly then nodded.

"Die then." Kyo murmured before brushing Die's hair out of his face. Die closed his eyes and smiled. Kyo gave a small grin and patted the top of Die's head. Die stared at the strange blond. He was the first to understand him. Die looked at the couch before simply setting his head on Kyo's thigh like a dog. Kyo gave a small smile before noting Die fully. "Have we gotten clothes for you Die?" Kyo asked not particularly surprised that Die shook his head no. "Well, then let's go ne?" Die nodded slowly, nervous to leave the apartment as he hadn't since Kyo had found him. "It's okay Die; I'll be right next to you remember?" Die nodded, more sure of himself now. Kyo grinned and led Die out of the apartment building. Die followed behind Kyo but had to stop at the doorway to the building. A low stressed sound built in Die's throat before e noticed Kyo had taken his hand and had him almost to the car before Die could fully realize he was moving outside. Die breathed relief as Kyo's scent was blown at him from the AC. Die closed his eyes, wanting to focus more on the scent wrapping around him then the fact he was again outside. "I think we should get you leather." Kyo smiled and pulled into a parking lot as Die nodded again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Lightning and water 2**

Kyo could tell Die didn't like going into the store, and almost told him it was okay if he stayed in the car. But the thought that if he did Die might never actually accommodate to being outside again stopped him. It wasn't the first time Kyo wondered what had happened to the gentle tall man, and Kyo was sure it wasn't the last.

"Die, come here." Die wasn't far away, never wandering more than ten feet away. "What do you think of this?" Kyo asked holding a dark red shirt, wine red in color it emphasized Die's light skin as well as his bright hair. Die sighed slightly and stepped closer, running his hands over the smooth fabric, gripping it tightly as someone walked past. "_Calm_, calm down." Kyo soothed him like a feral animal, but it seemed to work better when they were alone. Though there were only a handful of people in the store, anyone that walked past them agitated Die. Kyo grew irritated, at his inability to know what would calm Die down. And the idea that the outing hadn't been the best idea formed in the back of his mind. As he stared down at the shirt in his hands the fluorescents flickered in the store, Die jumped slightly as the lights went out. Looking to the window of the store he saw heavy rains. "Die it's just the power, it'll come back on." Die made a soft distressed noise. Kyo sighed slightly and pulled Die by his arm to the slight sunlight from the window giving a dim light throughout the store. Die moved easily enough, and as the lights flickered on Die fought to keep still, slightly ashamed of him-self that he was so jumpy near Kyo. Kyo sighed slightly and led Die to the fitting rooms as the lights warmed up. "Four." Kyo lifted the clothes and the attendant nodded and only frowned slightly as Die followed Kyo into the small room. Die sat slightly jerkily on the small bench in the room as Kyo shut and locked the door. "Die." The light in the dressing room hadn't fully lighted and only gave a dim sort of glow.

"Dark." Die's voice was soft and Kyo frowned, as uneasy as Die was in public the eerie off colored glow that came from the light was reasonably the last straw. Kyo pulled Die's head to lie flat against his chest, running his hand through the bright hair. Unexpectedly Die quickly pulled Kyo closer between his legs and wrapped his arms around the smaller man. Half-surprised Kyo eyed Die, and then chastised himself for not realizing how difficult this must be for the taller man. And if Die was so uneasy as to speak, Kyo should have paid more attention.

"Do you want to go home?" Kyo asked softly, surprised at Die when he shook his head the smallest amount. "What do you want to do then?" Kyo asked and Die held onto Kyo tighter. "Alright, alright. It's okay." Kyo soothed the man as Die made a soft noise. "It's just the weather. Calm down." Die nodded and Kyo smiled slightly. He had been thinking about getting a pet before, perhaps this was god's way of making a joke. "Alright come on back up a little, we got to try these clothes on." Kyo waited till Die loosened his grip, though he refused to let Kyo out of reaching distance. Kyo pulled the short sleeved shirt off of Die's lean frame. Sliding the dark red shirt over his head Kyo was happy to realize that his idea that reds would go with Die more than the neutrals he had been wearing was true. "Does it fit?" Die nodded and Kyo tugged on the sides of the shirt to see how it fit. "Too lose?" Die shook his head. Kyo smiled then took the shirt off, the light flickering on and for a second Kyo thought he saw two shadows on Die, one a normal figure, slumped in the seat, and another, warped. Then as he blinked Kyo saw only one and sighed, Die's stress must be affecting him. As he helped Die with some of the more difficult clothes there was a soft knock at the door.

"Sir? Are you okay?" It was the attendant, and Kyo sighed as he worked on getting Die's hair out of the zipper it caught on. "Hello?"

"Ma'am, I'm sure that if I wasn't okay you would have heard something." Kyo called out as Die smiled slightly. "Thank you for being worried." The woman stuttered a reply and Kyo finished untangling Die's hair before fishing a hair tie out of his jeans and quickly loosely braiding his hair and securing the end. Kyo didn't know why he braided Die's long hair, but he liked the way the light played with his hair. "Okay Die, last shirt. What do you think?" Die nodded and Kyo smiled. "Okay then we can go the rest of the clothes here are rather, disgusting." Kyo frowned slightly before undoing the multiple zippers on the black shirt to loosen the garment enough for Die to take it off. As the shirt came off Kyo draped the shirts over his arm as Die pulled the tee back on as the door to the dressing room opened, revealing a red-faced attendant and a frowning man. "Yes?" Kyo asked his dark eyes glaring daggers at the man.

"Two people aren't allowed in a dressing room at a time." The man clarified his irritation to Kyo's irritation. The man was an inch or two shorter than Kyo, and Die who was at least a few inches taller than Kyo stepped behind him. Kyo thumped his left hand against Die's chest, not hard, in almost a camaraderie way. Kyo shifted so the man could see more of Die.

"This man has amnesia and has had issues staying conscious and crippling anxiety." Die would have felt a twinge, or more, of anger at Kyo for so easily revealing his seemingly many issues, if it hadn't had the tone daring, just so softly _threatening_ the man to say he was wrong.

"Well, our mistake then." The man turned, murmuring to himself lightly and Die moved to set his head on Kyo's shoulder, to get closer, as he usual when faced with something he didn't quite want to face but stopped. Though Kyo was already farther than ten feet away Die had yet to move. He was rooted to the spot staring at the floor with a frown. Kyo had noticed this and stopped leaning against a clothing rack to watch Die, not wanting to coddle the man.

Die looked up at him and Kyo swallowed at the look Die wore. "Home?" Kyo nodded, not trusting himself as Die nodded slightly and looked back down to the ground as he followed Kyo.

Kyo opened the door to his apartment and yelled at the immediate scream and punched though Die grabbed his arm. As Die stopped him from hitting a very startled looking blue haired holder of a small cake Kyo took in the scene. Kyo sighed gratefully as he noticed who it was. Though as Die didn't let go of his arm and the startled look blended into confusion Kyo sighed.

"Toshiya, Die." Kyo tried gesturing but Die didn't let his arm move much and Toshiya frowned, looking insulted. Kyo pried Die's fingers off of him gently and noticed a small tick in the tall red-heads' cheek but left it alone. "His name is Die Toshiya." Toshiya looked Die over and Die shifted away from him like Toshiya had a weapon. "Toshiya back up." Kyo half-barked as a wide smile hinted at the man's hyper personality.

"Why, he's cute!" Toshiya quipped and stuck a hand quickly out for Die to shake smiling wider a Die jumped violently. "Aw how cute he's shy!"

"More like scared to death, with good reason you cross-dressing freak." Kyo muttered, bumping past Toshiya who made a face at Kyo as he walked past. "What are you doing here? Thought you were going with Shin to look at panties or something." Kyo heard Die make a small noise and picked a pillow from the couch as he passed by it, throwing it at Toshiya's head, hitting the back of it. "Tosh, he's afraid of people, leave him the hell alone." Toshiya sighed as if he was suffering and set the small cake on the coffee table in front of the couch.

"I was going to celebrate our seventh month anniversary, but Shin-shin caught me feeding Miyu 'too many dog treats'." Toshiya made a face a Kyo walked back in the room to see Die hadn't moved from the doorway and moved him gently to sit down on the couch. Toshiya respected the man's space, for once and sat opposite them staring at the cake. "Who cares about dog treats?" Toshiya muttered dejectedly as he set his elbows on the table to support his head and Kyo snorted cynically. Die stayed silent watching the two, mainly Kyo.

"I think he might love that dog more than you." Kyo sat down near Die and snatched his book from beneath Toshiya's elbow and moved to lean against Die's body as Die moved to accommodate him. Toshiya raised a brow but decided it didn't interest him as Kyo resumed reading. "Die read this." Kyo held up the book after a moment of Die and Toshiya watching each other. Die looked at the paragraph and Kyo laughed. "It's so full of shit. I love it!"

"What do I do about Shin Kyo?" Toshiya fought to keep his voice from whining.

"Just go and say sorry." Kyo muttered as he continued reading turning the page. "And don't break into my apartment." Kyo added. Toshiya sat for a moment as if thinking and then rose with an excited noise and took the cake as he rushed out yelling his thanks. As the door to the apartment shut Kyo shifted slightly, noting Die shift with him. "Am I heavy?"

"No." Die replied and Kyo listened hard for the notes of distress he had heard before, though as Die started to card his hands through Kyo's hair Kyo smirked before Die paused.

"I don't mind Die." Kyo felt tension leave Die before Kyo closed his book and stood. "Actually, since I put you though such an ordeal," Kyo stood and walked from the room giving a motion for Die to stay, sitting back down Kyo motioned to the floor in front of him and Die obediently moved, Kyo undid the long braid, and with a gentle brushing motion, drug his hair brush through Die's long hair. Die was still, unused to the actions Kyo was taking with him, the blond usually not so genteel. "You did very good Die, I'm proud of you." Kyo soothed the silent man, ignoring the warmed feeling that he got from the simple action. Die slowly relaxed, the high tension leaving the taller body slowly nodding as the tension brought a sleepiness that he couldn't fight. As Kyo finished the red hair beneath his hands gleamed dully under the light.

"Thank you…Kyo." Die spoke softly though Kyo stopped moving for a moment, sure that that was the first time he heard a complete sentence from him let alone his name as well.

"You're welcome Die." Kyo replied, not surprised when Die turned slightly to set his head on Kyo's lap to close his eyes. "Are you tired Die?" Kyo asked and the red head nodded slowly. Kyo smiled slightly, and helped Die to stand and lead his to his bed in Kyo's guest room. After Die lay down Kyo went to turn the lights off and pick up his brush, brushing out his own hair as he headed to his own room. Kyo sat on his bed wondering why it was so much easier to deal with Die than most people he knew. Kyo shrugged as he tossed his brush on his nightstand and laid down, stripping his clothes off and pushing them off the side of the bed to deal with tomorrow. It was probably because unlike a lot of people Kyo knew, Die didn't seem to want anything from Kyo except to simply be there.

Soft, pushing at his shoulder woke Kyo up from the heavy sleep he had fallen into. Murmuring and turning over Kyo rubbed at his eyes to look though the dark to see a glimmer of red hair and a tall outline. Kyo frowned slightly and rubbed at his face.

"Die?" Kyo asked softly and the silhouette nodded. "Are you having your bad dreams again?" Kyo asked, knowing that sometimes Die had night frights and the idea of sleeping alone scared him like a small child. The outline nodded again and Kyo sleepily scooted over in his bed. "Alight come on." Kyo turned on his side and patted behind him, the side of the bed closer to the darkened Die. "This is the seventh time. Might as well just buy a bigger bed and have you sleep in here." Kyo joked as Die climbed in the bed. Kyo had been embarrassed the first time that Die had slept with him in the bed, not one to be able to sleep with clothes on, Kyo had spent most of the night awake anyway, still nervous around Die. The red head hadn't done anything that night except curl his longer body around Kyo's shorter one, like a dog around a cat. After the second time Kyo accepted it and acted like he did now, not caring even when Die slowly drew him back against the broader chest, like a living teddy, giving Kyo plenty of time to yell fight or object in general. After a few moments Kyo felt Die relax against him, his previously mostly lukewarm bed warm with Die's amazing body heat. Kyo mused that once winter came again, Kyo might make Die sleep in his bed, night terrors or not. Being cold while sleeping was an irritating experience. Kyo chuckled softly as he imagined Die as something like a living heater. Die moved slightly behind him, digging his head partly between Kyo's head and the mattress.


End file.
